Ghosts of Rainbow
by sicodelik17
Summary: De ángeles y mundos de arcóiris… One-shot


**Summary: **_De ángeles y mundos de arcóiris…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡DIGAMOS NO AL PLAGIO!_

* * *

**Ghosts of Rainbow**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inclinado en las tardes tiro mis tristes redes_

_a tus ojos oceánicos._

_Allí se estira y arde en la más alta hoguera_

_mi soledad que da vueltas los brazos como un náufrago._

_Hago rojas señales sobre tus ojos ausentes _

_que olean como el mar a la orilla de un faro._

_ Fragmento del poema num.6 "Inclinado en las tardes"_

_De 20 Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada_

_De Pablo Neruda_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

Tenia doce años cuando la vio por primera vez, caminaba por el anden 9 3/4 con ese aire místico y con los ojos perdidos en mundos de arcóiris de extrañas criaturas, y es tan blanca como la nieve que cree que resplandece, con su cabello rubio y con sus ojos azules y con esa aura demasiado blanca para ser normal y cree que es un ángel que su madre le mando del cielo para cuidar de él, lastima que no crea en ángeles. Luego ella pasa por su lado y lo ve con eso ojos azules que ven otros mundos y aparta la vista porque es dolorosamente blanca brillante y pura, y él tiene doce años, pero su alma ya esta contaminada.

**… … …**

Le gusta observar, siempre a su alrededor, porque considera que es mejor ser espectador que actor, digamos que los participantes activos siempre terminan más jodidos, eso se lo deja a personas como Potter o Malfoy, el prefiere ser silencioso, taciturno, pragmático y esconder sus armas, como la serpiente que se camufla y se esconde entre sus medios, pero que si la molestas esta dispuesta a atacar, y cuidado porque si Theo fuera una serpiente seria una Inland Taipan, o una Mamba Negra, o es la combinación de las dos, o talvez el basilisco mismo, pero dado que es un chico introvertido, muy raramente la gente suelo molestarlo, y en Slytherin bueno ellos son muy cuidadosos, porque después de todo por algo debió haber sido seleccionado en esa casa.

Pero _Theo_ no siempre fue así, hay veces que se deja llevar por el cause de sus recuerdos y por instantes trae al fantasma pequeño de _Theodore Nott, Theo_, cuando con cinco años solía jugar en el amplio jardín de su casa, donde nunca llovía y siempre estaba cubierto de flores diversas y coloridas, que le gustaba sentir rozando sus pequeñas manos de infante, como caricias sutiles, mientras veía a su madre siempre sonriendo con los ojos brillantes cristalizados siempre bebiendo extrañas pociones y esas pastillas y polvo blanco que adquiría del mundo muggle, pero…

— No le digas a tu padre ― le susurraba su madre en el oído, y vamos él adoraba a su madre y le gustaba tener un secreto que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos, además no le gustaba que su padre la castigara en las mazmorras, como solía hacer con los elfos que entraban en ese lugar y ya no volvían a salir más, porque su madre si salía pero solo era para encerrarse en su recamara y permanecer en cama semanas, que significaba para el pequeño _Theodore_ no salir a jugar al jardín porque este se tornaba gris y frío, sin colores con las flores negras y marchitas.

En esos días tenia que pasar las tardes con su padre encerrado con él en las mazmorras aprendiendo como ser un digno _Nott_, y como dejar que la sangre roja de esos seres que solían servirle llamándole _pequeño amo Nott_, escurriera por sus manos, y cuando por fin su madre salía con él al jardín, odiara las flores que se tornaban todas rojas, y que hacían sus manos cosquillar por destrozarlas y dejaran de brillar casi diabólicamente, pues parecían aumentar cuando su madre salía al jardín, porque era el color favorito de ella(que irónico), y padre siempre buscaba complacerla después de esas semanas de encierro, por lo que pequeño _Theodore_ asentía fervientemente y…

— Yo no diré nada… ― y luego su madre lo acunaba con sus brazos que lo protegían y lo purificaban con su cariño, porque a pesar de todo su madre era blanca y porosa, _un filtro_, que lavaba todo incluso las manos rojas del pequeño _Theodore_ e incluso el corazón negro de su padre-aunque sea solo un poco-, porque cuando ella estaba presente su padre no bajaba tan seguido a las mazmorras.

— _Te amo mi pequeño Theo ― _y dejaba de ser _Theodore, _y se convertía en el pequeño _Theo, _que disfruta de las sutiles caricias de los flores en sus manos y el que juega con su madre quien inunda todo de colores, y nada es negro, por que ella es blanca y lo saca de la oscuridad que su padre filtra por su manos.

Pero luego el cumple ocho años y su madre no despierta cuando sube a su habitación y la llama, y cuando entra y la mueve no abre los ojos y solo la ve rodeada de sus extrañas pociones de un color rojo intenso(broma macabra) y de pastillas en el suelo y polvo blanco cubriendo la mesita de noche, con el cuerpo más frío de lo normal y con una tonalidad gris casi negra, y sabe que el filtro que era absorbió demasiada basura, y ya no habrá más _Te amo mi pequeño Theo, y _entonces ya no sabe si es _Theodore, o Theo, _y decide que es _Theo_ por fuera y _Theodore_ por dentro, pero ambos son grises ahora, uno más oscuro que el otro, pero grises al fin y al cabo.

**… … …**

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts le gusta observar a los estudiantes, pero sobre todo a ella, el ángel que su madre le envió del cielo, pero que lastima él no cree en los ángeles, así que él se convierte en su sombra, porque todos creen que ella es rara y esta loca con su cabello rubio desarreglado y sus pendientes de rábano y sus vestidos de colores, caminando descalza por los pasillos, hablando siempre de criaturas que los demás no ven y con sus ojos azules que parecen ver todo y nada a la vez, por que sus ojos parecen perdidos en mundos de arcóiris donde habitan sus extrañas criaturas de las que tanto habla, pero eso no evita que las palabras de otros la dañen, entonces él es la sombra que protege al ángel que su madre le envió, aun que ella no lo sabe.

Y siempre que tiene oportunidad la busca con la mirada porque Luna Lovegood, es el sol que alumbra su fría piel de serpiente, pero no se acerca demasiado porque el sol quema, y ella es demasiado blanca y brillante que lo ciega y si se acerca demasiado corre el riesgo de quemarse, o de que la llene de basura y oscuridad como ocurrió con su madre, y bueno siempre le a gustado ser espectador, no actor, pero ella es tan blanca y brillante que a veces le entran ganas de tocarla _suavecitosuavecitosuavecito,_ como las caricias de las flores, pero se detiene porque tiene miedo que _Theodore_ salga y la vea roja y sus manos la destrocen.

**… … … **

El esta acostumbrado a observa así que cuando las cosas se vuelven más oscuras es cuando mayormente presta atención porque con los tiempos que se viven es mejor estar preparado y como dije el es demasiado pragmático y tiene dieciséis años, pero sabe que la guerra esta apunto de estallar lo ve en la manera tensa de andar de Malfoy y bueno no es como si no supiera que tiene que hacer una misión para-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque en la sala de Slytherin es un secreto a voces, y sabe que su padre lo obligara a tomar la marca porque es así como se comporta un _Nott_, pero lo que no entiende su padre es que _Theo_ -y _Theodore-, es-_son- superviviente(s) y no es como si le importara que es ser un _Nott, _y mucho menos volverse actor de algo que para ser francos a el le vale un reverenda mierda (demasiadas cosas rojas vistas), pero luego la ve a ella, que desde que comenzó su amistad con Potter, se a inmiscuido en esa guerra, y entonces por primera vez odia a alguien, Potter, porque la inmiscuye en la guerra, pero también por que él esta cerca y roba su luz, porque ella es el ángel que su mamá le envió, aunque no crea en los ángeles, y solo él puede disfrutar de su luz.

Pero luego la guerra estalla y no puede seguir observando porque esta muy ocupado evadiendo a su padre y al melómano al que sirve, y aun así se vuelve actor a medias para proteger al ángel de ajos azules que miran otros mundos, pero no todo sale tan bien, y como que otro cacho de corazón se marchita, porque se la llevan y es como que sale la serpiente, y cuando llega Harry Potter se une a ellos, porque por lo menos la trajo a salvo.

Y cuando acaba la busca con la mirada y _tum,tum,tum_, algo palpita dolorosamente en su pecho y cree que talvez algo debe andar mal con él porque tiene tano que no escuchaba algo así provenir de si mismo y se asusta, pero luego la ve salir de la bruma de escombros con su cabellos despeinado entierrado, y su piel blanca tan blanca que parece resplandecer a pesar de la tierra, y ese sonido que no para, _tum,tum,tum_, pero después aparece Longbottom, y _crash,_ y no sabe que es ese sonido y ese sentimiento en el pecho, pero esta seguro que ya lo a sentido antes, y entonces se aleja porque ya fue actor por mucho tiempo, y quien creía que era el ángel que su madre le había enviado para cuidarle, resulto solo una ilusión, pero bueno él nunca a creído en ángeles, así que da media vuelta y deja de observarla por primera vez desde que la conoció.

**… … …**

Tenia dieciocho años y caminaba por el anden 9 ¾ con su maleta como única acompañante, huérfano de madre y de padre, porque bueno él hecho de que su padre estuviera condenado de por vida en Azkaban y sin alma no es precisamente estar vivo, así que ahora el era _Theodore Nott (_no más _Theo _el se perdió en algún lugar de esa batalla final)_, _el chico introvertido de la casa de Slytherin, participe activo en la batalla final de el lado de "los buenos", dueño de una cuantiosa fortuna, con un corazón partido y un alma que se tornaba negra pero no en el sentido de igual a la de su padre, sin observar a su alrededor, porque bueno ahora temía lo que podía encontrar y ya no cree soportar más ángeles que su madre le pueda enviar, solo desea terminar su último año y bueno luego dejara que la corriente lo lleve, sin embargo…

_Auch… _No noto a la joven de diecisiete años frente a él que entre su andar de bailarina se acercaba rodeada de su aura blanca y mística que no puede ser normal, con sus ojos azules que parecen ver todo y nada a la vez, mientras murmura de criaturas que nadie más puede ver.

— Lo siento _Theo ―_ la oye murmurar bajito con su voz suave como canto de canario, y abre los ojos y ahí esta ella, con ese aire místico y con los ojos perdidos en mundos de arcóiris de extrañas criaturas, y es tan blanca como la nieve que cree que resplandece, con su cabello rubio y con sus ojos azules que lo observan con curiosidad y con esa aura demasiado blanca para ser normal que lastima su vista y cree que es un ángel que su madre le mando del cielo para cuidar de él, lastima que no crea en ángeles aun que ya no esta tan seguro de que eso sea verdad, pero niega con la cabeza, por que no cree soportar más ángeles que su madre le pueda enviar.

Pero luego siente un contacto calido, y terso, y suave, en su mejilla y sabe que es ella quien lo besa y se siente extraño, pero con un sentimiento calido y luego, _tum,tum,tum_, y siente que se derrite, porque ella es el sol y demasiado cerca, pero antes de que pueda separarse…

— No volverás a quedarte solo, _Theo _― y su aliento fresco choca con su mejilla y tiembla mientras deja de ser _Theodore, _y se convierte en el pequeño _Theo, _que disfruta de las sutiles caricias de los flores en sus manos, por que ella es blanca, y es pura, y es el sol, y Theo esta demasiado cerca que ella derrite su oscuridad y dolor, y tal vez después de todo si es un ángel que su madre le envió.

Y así aferrado de su mano avanzo entre la multitud, al mundo de arcóiris donde habitan las extrañas criaturas de las que siempre habla y que le promete enseñar através de sus ojos.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Okay…, bueno este fic de hecho tiene algo de tiempo que lo tenia escrito pero no estaba muy segura de publicarlo, pero me dije ¿de qué sirve que lo escribieras sino lo compartes? Y bueno he aquí el fic, espero que haya gustado, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de este fic que creo esta algo-muy- raro._

_Nos leemos Chao… J_

**_Sicodelik _**


End file.
